


you used to call me on my cell phone

by danthrusts



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M, Minor Swearing, Post-Break Up, Sad Ending, vomit mentioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthrusts/pseuds/danthrusts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post breakup au where dan is drunk and calls phil to pick him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	you used to call me on my cell phone

**Author's Note:**

> hey this was written all at once forgive me also i mostly only wrote this so i could use that as a title i mean c’mon it’s gr8 
> 
> ps it has nothing 2 do with the actual song 
> 
> originally posted on danthrusts.tumblr.com

Dan didn’t usually drink to remember things; he drank to forget them. He drank to forget all of the painfully happy memories of he and Phil, and he drank to forget the downfall of those happy moments. He drank to forget the look on Phil’s face when they first started dating, and he drank to forget the look on Phil’s face when he told him he thought they should break up.

And now, several months after their breakup, Dan was sat in some dingy pub down the street from his apartment, drinking copious amounts of alcohol to rid his memories of Phil and their breakup. And though he knew it wouldn’t last, he continued to slam down the drinks because it worked now, and now was all that really mattered to him.

Dan slammed down the shot glass and wiped his upper lip with the sleeve of his jacket. “Another one,” he demanded, followed by a weak, “Please.”

The bartender shot him a worried look, which was understandable. It was his sixth shot of whiskey in less than twenty minutes, and by the look on his face and some of the words exiting his mouth, he wasn’t handling the alcohol well. Although he wasn’t looking well, she still handed him another shot glass; he necked it quickly and asked for another.

It was hours of the same thing over and over again; hours of Dan pleading for more shots, and hours of the waitress handing them to him. Finally, the bartender glanced at the clock on the wall behind her. “Sorry sir, uh, it’s almost closing time,” she twiddled her fingers nervously as she spoke. “Do you need me to call you a cab? I will if you want me to.”

“‘S fine” Dan slurred with a brief wave of his hand. He was drunk as hell; wasted. “I’ll walk. My flat isn’t far from here anyway.” Dan rose from his seat, but almost fell over. He felt like he was going to vomit as he reached his arm out, and gripped the counter tightly to steady himself; he sat back down.

Dan looked around the pub; he was the only person who still remained, everyone else had gone home.

“You’re not going to walk,” the woman sighed and tapped her painted fingernails against the granite countertop. “You can hardly stand up.”

Dan frowned and pulled out his phone. He tried to turn it on, but no matter how many times he tried to press the power button, it wouldn’t flicker on. “My phone is dead.” Dan murmured to no one in particular as he continued to press the ‘on’ button in hope that it might magically turn on; it didn’t.

“I’m going to call you a cab. Stay here.” The employee began to walk away. Dan quickly stopped her.

“No!” Dan shouted across the room as he jumped from his seat. He gripped the countertop and swallowed hard before continuing, “Please, don’t call a cab.”

“Why not?” The woman pursed her plump red lips, and placed a hand on her hip. “It’s closing time, so, unfortunately you cannot stay here. I’m calling you an Uber or something.”

Cabs were expensive as hell. Dan didn’t have enough money for a cab and the shots, and it wasn’t as if he was able to return the shots.

When Dan didn’t reply, she continued, “Is there someone else I can call for you? A friend, significant other, or parent even?” the woman tapped her heel against the tile floor. She couldn’t close the pub until Dan was gone, and she wasn’t getting paid overtime even if she stayed there and worked past three in the morning.

Dan’s mind buzzed as he ran through people who would maybe come to his rescue. Peej, Chris, Louise… but he couldn’t get ahold of them because his phone was dead, and he lacked their numbers; he didn’t have them memorized. Though, come to think of it, he didn’t have anyone’s number memorized, really, well, except for one, but that was ridiculous. Unless they were his only option…

“Call Phil.”

Dan wasn’t really sure why he said to call Phil. Sure, he was Dan’s only option, but at what cost, really? Dan hadn’t spoken to Phil since their breakup months ago, and yet somehow he still had Phil’s phone number memorized; it was ingrained in his mind for forever, drunk or sober, it seemed.

“Okay,” She didn’t know who Phil was, and she didn’t really care, but she assumed it was someone important to him. Dan wished she would have stopped him as it was an awful idea, but she didn’t know, so she couldn’t be blamed. “What’s the number?”

Dan told her, saying the numbers carefully as she pressed the buttons on the phone. She hit send and quickly handed the phone to him.

Dan held the phone up to his ear, growing more and more anxious with each ring. Who was he kidding? Phil probably wouldn’t answer an unknown caller, especially not at three in the morning. Plus, Phil was probably asleep, and with the way Dan left things, there was hardly a chance Phil would come pick his drunk ass up.

“Hello?” Phil’s sleepy voice whispered into the phone. Dan’s heart ached, remembering the months before when Phil used use that same voice to whisper comforting things into his ear when Dan had some form of a nightmare or was feeling sad and low.

“Hey,” Dan said, suddenly forgetting why he was calling. He looked up to see the woman watching him closely and shook himself out of his daze. “It’s, uh, it’s Dan.”

The line clicked dead. Phil had hung up on him.

Dan squeezed the phone in his hands and looked up at the woman. He gave her a small, sad smile. “Uh, I think we lost connection. Do you mind if I try again?”

“No, I’ve got all night.” She forced a smile and gestured for him to give it another attempt; he did.

It rang several times before Phil finally answered again. This time, Dan didn’t bother with small talk. “I need you to come get me.” His words were so quick and slurred together, he’d be surprised if Phil had actually understood him.

Phil blew out a long, loud breath.

That was it Phil wasn’t coming to get him. He was ticked off and annoyed. Any possibility of Phil coming to get him was ridiculous; why did he even think it’d be a good idea? Dan felt like an idiot for even trying.

He almost hung up out of pure embarrassment when Phil asked, “Where are you?”

Dan’s mouth almost dropped open in shock. It took him a moment to gather himself and answer, “The pub down the street from my house.”

“Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Thank yo–”

Phil hung up once again.

Dan handed the phone back to the waitress. She looked at him with tired and curious eyes as if to ask whether or not this mysterious Phil would be coming to his rescue. “He’ll be here soon,” he confirmed. “But while we’re waiting, could I get another shot? Vodka this time.”

If Dan was going to see Phil again, he was definitely going to need way more alcohol in his system than blood, and vodka was a good place to begin with adding more. The waitress gave him the shot of vodka. Dan downed it quickly, grimacing as the disgusting liquid raced down his burning throat.

As Dan sat there awaiting Phil’s arrival, the thought of him not actually coming to get him floated around in his mind several times. He knew Phil wasn’t that much of an asshole, even with their breakup, but he couldn’t shake the idea away.

On Dan’s third shot of vodka since he’d phoned Phil, the bells on the door jingled, and Phil walked in.

Phil looked tired and worn down, but that was probably because it was three in the morning. Dan observed that he’d quickly thrown on some bunny slippers and baggy clothes. Dan noticed the shirt he was wearing was one of the same ones Dan used to wear in Phil’s bed before everything went wrong. He wondered if it was intentional or not; he wasn’t going to ask.

Phil’s searched the empty pub for Dan. When he finally spotted him, he ran over to him. “Goddammit, Dan,” Phil tugged on the fabric of Dan’s jacket. He sounded angry. “You can’t just not talk to someone for seven months and then call them to pick your drunk ass up at three in the morning!”

The stupidity of the situation had occurred to Dan, but he was so wasted at this point, he didn’t really care. “Sorry,” he mumbled, but it was hardly audible. He rose his voice, “I didn’t have cab fare.”

“Let’s go,” Phil said quietly. He tugged Dan up from his seat and wrapped Dan’s arm around his shoulders to keep his wobbly legs upright. He shot the bartender a forced smile and dug in his wallet, “How much?”

She showed Phil Dan’s tab. Phil’s eyes widened at the cost, but also at how many drinks Dan actually had bought that night. He hoped Dan hadn’t actually drank all of the alcohol on the list, but judging from the state he was in now, Phil knew he did. Phil paid it anyway and dragged Dan out of the pub.

“I know you’re pissed.” Dan finally broke the silence as Phil continued to drag him through the street.

“How did you guess?” Phil asked sarcastically as he pulled Dan along the pavement.

“You get this look on your face,” Dan replied, clearly too drunk to pick up on Phil’s sarcasm. “I can’t believe you came and got me.”

“Me neither.” Phil mumbled under his breath. Dan didn’t hear him.

“You have to admit, it’s quite impressive.” Dan tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and regained his balance quickly.

“Is it?” Phil rose a brow.

“It is.”

Dan and Phil were quiet after that, except for the occasional “Fuck!” Dan yelled out as he tripped over cracks on the pavement. Months of unspoken conversations hung in the air above them as they traveled, but neither of them tried start them. All the times they each did something and told themselves they were going to tell the other later, but never did because they’d forgotten they’d broken up and weren’t talking anymore. All the times when they thought of the other after doing something, or seeing something that reminded them of the other. All the times where they drank themselves stupid because they longed to be next to the other person. Everything they wanted to say all those months hung in the air, but neither had the courage to actually say any of it.

Dan and Phil arrived at Dan’s building, but Phil wasn’t ready to leave Dan’s side just yet. He needed to make sure he would get in the correct door safely, and not walk into a neighbour’s house accidentally (it’d happened before). They climbed up the stairs; Phil held Dan up so he wouldn’t trip.

Among all of the doors, covered with wreaths and bauble, Phil knew which one was Dan’s. It was the one without anything on it; it was the one that was least festive.

“Do you miss me?” Dan asked out of the blue, breaking the silence as they arrived at the undecorated door of his apartment. He was too intoxicated to really know and account for what he was saying, and he knew he would definitely regret it later, but he still asked.

“We’re here.” Phil ignored Dan’s question. He took Dan’s key from his hands and unlocked the door; he let Dan in.

“You didn’t answer me…” Dan stood at the doorway. He wasn’t going to go inside his apartment until he got an answer. “Phil,” he repeated, desperate for a reply. “Do you miss me?”

Phil took a deep breath, but he didn’t say anything for a long time.

He stood there and stared at Dan, thinking about how much hurt he caused him those past few months. He thought about before, when Dan told him he wasn’t happy, and how he needed to find himself, and how he needed a break from everything – including Phil. He thought about all the nights he spent lying in bed, wondering what he could have done to make Dan happier, as well as want to stay with him. He thought about how he’d promised himself before that he would keep his distance from Dan so that Dan could continue to be happy without him.

And then Phil lied, “No.”


End file.
